Unmentionables
by Star Dreamer of Love
Summary: Beat finds something confusing and doesn't know how to react.


*disclaimer: I don't own any Eternal Sonata at all! I don't think I would be so hurt on cash if I did. :P

Rating: I think 'T' for a glimmer at sexual reference. Don't hold it against me if it's wrong.

The idea came to me while I was folding laundry and thought Beat would be the perfect target. :D*

Unmentionables

Beat has finally gotten his chance to clean the hideout after things have returned to normal after defeating Count Waltz and saving Polka. But, sadly he has been there alone. Retto was always gone with Polka, leaving the poor orphan feeling more abandoned.

"I'm really glad we saved Polka, and the mineral powder has been disappearing from the shelves. But you promised you would help me with the hideout Retto!" Beat whined to Retto on a day he was actually there. Retto ruffled Beat's head and gave him a smile.

"I know and I'm sorry Beat! I've just been so busy with Polka and…" Retto continued to make excuses. 'How about tomorrow?' 'I'm tired…' 'Does this really need to be done NOW?'

Beat cringed at every excuse. 'Everyday it's the same thing! I'm sick of being the one who has to do the hard work!' But today was different. He finally got the hideout dazzling clean. He smiled at himself and went to grab his camera when he noticed something out of place. He made a bee-line for it and noticed it looked like a pink rag.

"Huh? What's this pink rag doing here?" He picked it up to examine it and immediately his face turned a scarlet red. This was no rag; it was women's lacy underwear. Beat tried to process where they came from who whose they were as his hands shook from embarrassment. He couldn't place it. Everyone has been to the hideout since they've saved the world.

"M-maybe they're March's or S-Salsa's!" Beat's face was radiating heat from the flushed state. He imagined the two twin guardians of the Agogo Forest in nothing but the pink underwear. Beat could feel a fever coming on from the heat he was radiating when a sharp pain on his head snapped him out of an early grave.

"OW!" Beat groaned and grabbed his throbbing head, still holding on to the unmentionables.

"I said the place looks great!" Beat looked around and saw the source of the compliment and discomfort. Retto was examining the hideout then turned to Beat with an odd look on his face. "Hey, what you got there?" Retto reached for the undergarments and Beat moved his hand away to behind his back.

"N-nothing Retto! I swear!" "Beat…" And with that the two were wrestling around, eventually the oldest one emerging victorious, as Beat straightened himself up, muttering about when he gets older and what he'll do then. Allegretto unballed the fabric and turned sharply to Beat before throwing the underwear to the floor.

"Where did you get that?" Retto stammered, giving his friend a disapproving look. Beat's face glowed red again as he tried to explain himself.

"It was here in the hideout I swear! I saw it when I was cleaning up! I'm not a bad person Retto honest!" His words became flustered and soon incoherent. Retto couldn't control himself and started to laugh at his friend.

"It's alright Beat I believe you! Man you really need to lighten up! In any case, maybe we can find out who's they are." And with that the boy's scanned the underwear for any little clue as to who's they were. If anyone asked, they would say they were being thorough detectives as to avoid the name 'pervs'. After a quick scan they found small writing on the inside and squinted to read the inscription.

'To Chopin,

Your music is more heavenly than the cakes I bake. Enjoy this as a token of my love.

-Bertha'

Both boys immediately turn a violent shade of green.

"Bertha…the big, fat baker woman?" They suddenly gotten an image of her in nothing but the underwear and gagged. Retto flung the piece of fabric as far as it can fly and scrubbed his hands hard on his pants, mumbling he's going to be sick as Beat groaned from a stomach pain. While they were grumbling they heard someone enter the hideout and turned to the towering figure in a top hat, with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Beat and Retto! I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd stop by…" Both boys screamed and ran by the man.

"Sicko!"

"Come on Beat let's get out of here! Sorry Chopin today isn't the best day!" They hurried out of the room to become ill. Chopin looked at the boys with confusion on his face.

"Adolescence is a musical piece I have yet to master…" He sighed and saw the pink fabric near his feet.

"I wonder who those could be…"

FINNN!

*Since they have never gave the Baker woman an name(or they did but I forgot it) I named her Bertha. :D *


End file.
